It is often desirable to produce customized versions of a printable work, including customized content often selected to be of interest to an intended recipient. Many printing methods are available to print copies of a work and each has advantages and disadvantages based in part on the number of copies required. For example, a press, such as a web offset or gravure printing press, requires the production of an imaged plate prior to the printing process. The imaged plate and other complexities of the press process add expense such that in general, a larger number of copies in a print job is required in order to make the plate based printing process advantageous on a price per copy basis when compared to a non-plate based printing process. Recently, the ability of printers to produce customized versions of a printable work using a printing press has expanded significantly with the introduction of such processes as demographic binding and post-press processes such as ink jet or laser printing to add additional content to a work printed on a press. However, managing the content of such a print job can be a difficult task especially when the desired print job includes a large number of customized versions and when the common content portion and customized content portion are printed using separate printing processes such as printing with a press and also printing with an ink jet or laser printer.